A series of four videotapes on the principles of neuroepidemiology were produced by the Section. A two-day international conference on neuroepidemiology was held in 1977; a one-day course was held in 1977; a one-day symposium was held in 1979; and a one-day course is planned for 1981. A textbook entitled Neurological Epidemiology: Principles and Clinical Applications was published during 1978.